Goddess of Shadows
by RedShadow BlackHeart
Summary: Link was too late in making his way to the top of the Black Tower.


Link wiped the sweat from his brow as lightning boomed in the sky. He had finally made it to the top of the Black Tower, one of the longest and most grueling dungeons he had ever entered. But that didn't matter now, what was important was defeating Veran and saving Queen Ambi along with the rest of Labrynna!

As Link entered the structure at the top of the tower he was met with the sight of Veran standing there in all her evil glory.

"It's about time you showed up, _Hero_." Veran said. The tone she used to say the word Hero was similar to the one that be would use to address a child playing a game. "I was beginning to get bored waiting for you."

"Where is Queen Ambi?" Link asked. Wasn't Veran supposed to be possessing Queen Ambi?

"She was no longer useful to me, so I disposed of her like the trash that she was." Veran told him. A smirk graced her lips as Link seemed to become frozen in shock. "What's the matter, _Hero_? Upset that you couldn't save everyone?" She taunted before she turned around and left through a door in the back of the room.

Link trembled where he stood. Veran had been dead on with her statement. He failed to save Queen Ambi. Even if he defeated Veran, what would Labrynna do without a ruler?

Link shook his head. He shouldn't think such things. Labrynna would be fine. Right now he needed to focus on Veran and avenge the fallen queen. Link drew his sword and ran into the next room.

As Link entered the room the door sealed shut behind him. There was no turning back now. That door would only open at Veran's defeat.

"Don't think that you can beat me easily, _Hero_" Veran said as she spread her arms as if inviting him to make the first move. "I have absorbed enough power from the heavens that I am no long a mere sorceress. I am a goddess!" Veran ended her boast with a melodious laugh.

Link ignored her words and charged. The self proclaimed goddess made no move to defend herself as he approached. The young hero swung his blade at her neck.

To Link's utter shock, his blade didn't cut her. He stared as the edge of his sword was pressed against her neck, but failed to break the skin. With his mind clouded by the news of Queen Ambi's death, Link dismissed it as a fluke and swung again. And again. And again. Each strike was as successful as the first.

In a fit of frustration Link unleashed his most powerful move, the Spin Attack. Veran caught his wrist before the blade could hit her. Link struggled but was unable to free himself from the sorceress' grip. With her free hand, Veran delivered a backhand to her captive's face. Her open palm collided with the other side of his face. She hit him with a second backhand, but this time she let go of him. Link was knocked into a nearby pillar.

"Little heroes need to listen to their betters." Veran taunted while Link was still reeling from her assault. "I told you. I am a goddess! I should smite you for your impudence, but I'm feeling merciful. Agree to worship me and I won't kill you."

Link's answer was to spit in her direction and put on his Power Gloves. He picked up the pillar he had slammed into and swung it at Veran. The blue-skinned woman let the masonry hit her. The pillar shattered on impact and Veran was completely unharmed.

Link was undeterred. He charged at her with hand cocked back. He threw a Power Glove enhanced punch, but Veran caught it. He punched with his other hand, but that one was caught, too. The young hero struggled to free his hands, but it was no use. Veran was just too strong.

The young hero was completely caught off guard when Veran's knee collided with his chin. As Link staggered from the blow, the sorceress released his hands and raised her foot. The blue-skinned woman launched a thrust kick at his face. The blow sent him flying until he crashed into the wall.

"Give it up,_ Hero._ You can barely stand, and I haven't even used any magic yet." Veran taunted. Her melodious laughter began echoing throughout the large room.

The sorceress' laugh was replaced with a choking noise as a Mystery Seed was shoved down her throat, courtesy of Link's Seed Shooter. The young hero rushed at her, blade drawn. He slashed at her exposed belly. A shallow cut was left across the skin. It wasn't much, but it was more than he had been doing.

Before he could celebrate, Link was sent flying by a magic blast. With a snarl, Veran launched another magical attack. This one vaporized the Seed Shooter. A third one was fired, but Link pullout his Long Switch and swapped places with Veran. The sorceress raised a hand before the blast hit her, and it split into 8 smaller, much faster shots that slammed into Link.

Link forced himself to his feet in time to see Veran gathering power. As he was in no condition to dodge, he put up his shield and hoped for the best. The sorceress launched a beam of magical destruction that instantly annihilated his shield. Link let out a pained scream as he was slammed into the wall. The magical onslaught continued for a full minute in which Link could do nothing as he was consumed by a blinding pain.

When the attack finally ended, Link fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached for the magic potion. As he finally brought the magic elixir to his lips, Veran stood over him with a satisfied smirk.

"Now do you realize just how outmatched you are, _Hero_? You can't win. Just surrender and worship me like the goddess I am." Veran said with a mock exasperation, clearly enjoying Link's struggling.

As the magic potion began to do its job, a part of Link couldn't help but agree with the blue-skinned woman. Even with a Mystery Seed weakening her, he could barely do any damage. Without the seed shooter, he would have to get up close to her to use them, and she already demonstrated her superiority at close combat. Could she really have become a goddess?

Link shook his head as he stood up. He couldn't give up. The people of Labrynna were all counting on him. He just had to get creative.

The young hero reached into his Seed Satchel and pulled out a Pegasus Seed. He rushed behind Veran in a blur of speed. The sorceress turned around just in time for Link to slam a Mystery Seed into her gut. She doubled over as the wind was knocked out of her. Link began to slash at her wildly with his sword. He managed to cut her shoulder, above her breasts and her thigh before the effects of the Mystery Seed wore off.

Veran snarled as Link darted away from her with his Pegasus Seed enhanced speed. With a wave of her hand, the shadow of one of the pillars rose off the ground. Link was sent tumbling as he tripped over the raised shadow, and dropped his Seed Satchel in the process.

As Link rose to his feet, Veran was on him. The sorceress grabbed him by the throat before she hurled him at a pillar. As the young hero's back slammed into the masonry, Veran unleashed dozens of magic blasts that struck Link in quick succession.

As the assault finally ended, Link fell to his knee. His whole body ached and it hurt to move, but he managed to force himself to stand. As Veran approached him, he put on the Power Gloves again. With all of his magically enhanced might, he swung his sword at her.

To his surprise, the sword broke as it made contact with Veran. With a smirk, the sorceress took a step forward. Link tried to back away, but was stopped by the pillar. The sorceress reached out and playfully slapped him. His weakened body was rocked by the blow. The blue-skinned woman giggled as she repeatedly slapped him. Eventually, one of her strikes knocked the worn hero to the floor.

"I win." Veran announced as she stood over the fallen hero. To drive the point home, she then stepped on his face.

Link didn't try to free himself from under the goddess' foot. He didn't even have the energy to move; he was struggling to just keep himself from blacking out.

As unconsciousness claimed him, the last thing he heard was the sound of Veran's laughter.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you all for reading my first attempt at a oneshot

As for why I made this? Veran is one of my top three favorite Zelda villains. I noticed there was a lack of Fanfics that starred her (Only four fics have her listed as a main character at the time of me writing this.), so I decided to do something about that.

I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
